


A Loving Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Except for like 2 percent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has female genitalia, Undertail, sans/reader - Freeform, this is 100 percent SIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorta sorry. This started from a friend writing me birthday smut and me being like "woah I can write my OWN birthday smut!" So I did and I wasn't going to post it here but here it is. Also it's the morning of my birthday when I post this, happy birthday to me, right? </p><p>I hope you sinners enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Moment

With your breathing heavy, you don’t even have enough time to lock your apartment’s door before familiar skeletal fingers are tracing your sides again, digging in into some places. They pull you away from the door easily, hell, you weren’t trying to stop him. He spins you around, taking control of the situation and pushing needy kisses to your mouth, trailing down to your neck. His fingers fumble with the buttons of your shirt while he distracts you with teeth, nipping in all the sensitive places in your neck. 

 

“Babe,” you breathe out, pulling back from him to speak. “We’re still in the hallway.”

 

His only response is a smirk, so savage and primitive, along with the words, “i know.” 

 

His teeth graze your neck, while he finishes with your buttons and practically tears the garment off of you. He pushes your bare back against the cool walls, eliciting a gasp from you. His mouth moves from your neck down to your collar bones, sucking down a path, each move only inches from the last. Oops, those were likely to leave marks. You can’t help but giggle, all the nervous excitement bubbling up, yet you weren't going to let how nervous you were get the best of you.

 

Your thoughts are interrupted from him sliding down the cup of your bra, teasing by licking circles around your nipple. The magic in his appendage amplifies this so much more, and a lewd moan leaves your mouth. You reach down to hold his shoulders, but are cut short by his magic keeping them from doing so. They are slowly and carefully raised above your head, and Sans stops to look you in the eye, a silent ask of if this was okay to do. You nod, gasping as instead of teasing any longer, he takes the delicate nipple into his mouth, biting softly. Your back arches into him, as you are filled with sudden need of so much more. He looks you in the eye as he makes his way to your other breast, once again teasing before giving into what you wanted. 

 

He stops when your leg teasingly traces up the inside of his tibia, moving slowly up his femur and stopping directly below his pubis. He subconsciously ruts himself against you before he is able to control himself, groaning at the friction it creates. God, he needs this as much as you do, maybe even more. You use this moment while he’s distracted to easily slip from his bonds, holding his face in your hands and kissing him. Now is your turn to take control.

 

You push him backwards softly, until the back of his ribcage is against the other side of the small hallway. He removes his jacket and it joins your forgotten shirt in a pile on the wooden floor. Without skipping a beat you’ve pulled his shirt up and off of his head. You’d start the way he did, soft kisses to his mouth, to the side of his jaw bone, down to his neck vertebrae. 

 

You take the side of the vertebrae into your mouth, sucking experimentally. To your satisfaction, he groans loudly, but covers his mouth with his hand, trying to keep himself quiet. You won’t be having any of that, now would you. You stand at your full height again, kissing his forehead between his eyes and removing the hand from his mouth. You look him in the eye before speaking, barely above a whisper. “C’mon babe, I want to hear each and every noise you make.” You wink at him, satisfied with the blue blush covering his face.

 

You kiss his mouth again, and he nods his head, albeit unsure of himself. You retrace down his jaw, to his vertebrae, again sucking just ever so lightly on it. He moans once more, quietly, but surely. You move onto the next, grabbing onto his lowermost ribs before being all but soft on this one. His eyes fly shut and he leans his head against the wall as a crude noise erupts from his mouth. You smirk to yourself, knowing that you’re the one doing all of this. He may be made of bone, but he is turning into putty under your hands.

 

You work your way down the vertebrae, each one being even more sensitive than the last. He’s kept his mouth uncovered like you asked, and you’re glad that you live alone. At some point in time his hand had made it’s way into your hair, grabbing on tightly. It stung, but in a way that you just wanted to ask for more. 

 

As you move your way down past his neck vertebrae, you lick a line down his sternum and come to his many,  _ many _ ribs. You tease him for a bit, switching between massaging or biting random ribs with your mouth. It becomes more comfortable to sit up on your knees rather than stand, switching your placement in front of him quickly. You continue your way down his ribs, and once getting down to one of the lower rows, move your right hand instead to be gripping his lower spine.

 

“f-f-fuck!” The loud swearing catches you off guard and you quickly remove your hands, raising one to his face.

 

“Babe, babe, are you alright, did I hurt you?” You’re worried that you’ve hurt him, that you may have ruined everything now.

 

When his eye sockets open, however, the look is anything but hurt. It’s loving, it’s animalistic. It’s everything making you to just want to stop what you were doing and hug him, yet keep going, even harder than before. “actually. it, uh. just really felt that good.” His face is covered in his signature blue blush, slightly embarrassed at his own outburst. 

 

“Oh thank god.” You pull his face down to kiss him once again, his embarrassment all of gone in 2 seconds. He’s bad to the skeleton, all of moaning into your kiss. You lean away from his kisses, tracing your way back down to where you left off with your mouth.

 

You’d be more careful this time, you told yourself. You raised a hand back to his spine, and traced a finger down to his pubis. He moaned loudly, not used to the stimulation. You wrapped your hand around the column carefully, slowly pumping your hand up and down. He hisses through his teeth, his skull hitting back against the wall again. 

 

“shit, oh my god that feels so good.” His voice is ragged and so deep, it would scare you if you hadn't know him. Instead, it just eggs you on more. That is, until, you start to feel the need to tease him just a bit more, after you’ve given a few experimental pumps and graces.

 

You've learned where the most sensitive and needy parts of his spine are now. You knows where he yearns to be touched. So now instead, you decide to give those certain parts very careful attention, barely grazing them with the pad of your finger. You can tell that he's getting more and more desperate, the noises coming from his mouth sounding almost as a whine.

 

It isn't long before he snaps, and he can't take the teasing any longer. You were in the middle of a gentle caress, straight to the most sensitive of places when you feel weightless, and you’re suddenly slightly airborne.

 

“Sans!” You can’t help but laugh, that you had pushed him as far as him to actually use his magic on you.

 

He smiles lovingly at you, but you just know the sinister is hiding just below the surface. “sorry, uh, is this alright?” He reaches up and grazes your cheek with his phalanges, and you lean into his hand, smiling warmly.

 

“Yes babe, it’s okay,” you say, giggling. “But… what now?” He takes this time to move his left hand to your waist, his right grips your ass. He spins you around, pinning you against the wall again, this time with one of your legs on either side of his. Also, you’re being lifted off the ground by magic, so there’s that.

 

“is it alright, for, uh, you know…” He trails off, and the genuine worry that he’s trying to hide makes your heart ache. You wrap your arms around his neck, hugging him closely and nodding.

 

“Yes, yes please. It is so much more than alright.” At your obvious consent, he seems to waste no time in removing your skirt, and revealing your rather lewd underwear. He chuckles, deciding on removing them antagonizing-ly slow. His skull emotes in a way equal to an eyebrow being raised, a silent question about your undergarments. 

 

“I may, have, uhm. I may have been prepared for this?” The blush you had managed to keep back had decided now to make an appearance, covering your face in red and pink hues.

 

“god, you’re so perfect. i love you so much.” And as he said the last three words that still managed to fluster you, he was close once more, holding your head in one hand and struggling with his belt with his other. He kisses you deeply, immediately searching dominance, not wanting to play the waiting game anymore. You let him, of course. You had teased him so long, and you’d be lying if his lewd remarks and noises earlier hadn’t turned you on even more.

 

Helping him with his belt, it finally unlatches enough for him to undo his pants, and they loosely fall down to his ankles where he steps out of them and kicks them across the floor, out of the way. He stops kissing you for a moment, where his head instead rests on your shoulder. You watch the magic pool from his soul that you could clearly see through his ribs, down to his pelvis. It amazed you, yet you were intrigued. Sure you knew he had magic, but you weren’t quite sure how  _ that _ magic was going to happen. And you hadn’t thought that it was going to be blue, but that’s something you could deal with.

 

“sorry, i know it’s not what you expected-”

 

You cut him off with a needy kiss, separating only to whisper to him that it was perfect. “Please, Sans, I need you. Don’t make me beg-” Your words were cut off by your own moaning as he pushed into you slowly. Your breathing was ragged, and this magic that was so concentrated being inside of you made your entire insides tingle. 

 

He begins to move, his pace starting so slow as he watches your face to make sure he’s not hurting you. But after you start to moan his name, he can’t hold back any longer. His thrusts become as erratic as his own moans, driving you crazy as you try to find the time to breathe, but each time, your air escapes you just as quickly each time he causes you to moan. 

 

You can feel yourself, almost at its peak, about to come undone. You know he's getting close too, no doubt. His final thrusts send you into pure ecstasy, moaning out his name along with all of the “I love you”'s you can manage. He hits his peak right after, and you can feel him empty himself inside you. He dissipates his magic after removing himself from you and leans against you as you both wait for each other to come down from the high you were both enduring. You pull his head up to give him a passionate kiss, not one full of lust and greediness, but one filled with pure, unfiltered love for him. 

 

“i love you.” He whispers, looking straight into your eyes. “i love you so much.”

 

He lowers your legs to the ground and allows your to stand, although when he sees that you aren’t quite ready to yet, he carries you into the bedroom (after laughing at you, that loveable asshole!) He tucks you into your warm comforter before walking around the other side and getting under them as well. He pulled himself against you and was soon asleep, and you could feel yourself dozing off as well. 

  
“I love you too, Sans. I love you too.”


End file.
